In a Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) system, there is generally carrier frequency difference, which is also called as frequency offset, between a base station and a terminal due to the influence of the accuracy and stability of a local crystal oscillator, and Doppler effect during the process of movement of the mobile terminal. Such frequency offset will have huge influence on the demodulation performance of the terminal. Automatic Frequency Control (AFC) is widely used in the system as an efficient method for correcting and controlling frequency offset. However, the existing method is very simple for Automatic Frequency Control in the WCDMA system, and lacks comprehensive consideration for the system; meanwhile, the frequency offset compensation algorithm adopts a conventional table lookup method or triangular transformation method, which has a big consumption of hardware.